


Never stood a Chance

by Samxslaughter



Series: Don't say it [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Good Theo Raeken, Happy Ending, Helpful Peter Hale, I'm Sorry, M/M, Magic Theo, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Offscreen character death, Old Friends, Prompt Fill, Road Trips, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Spark Theo Raeken, Starting Over, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, theo raeken - Freeform - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samxslaughter/pseuds/Samxslaughter
Summary: Stiles has to go back to Beacon Hills after the pack kicked him out, but at least his boyfriend came with him.part two of Don't say it.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Erica Reyes & Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale & Theo Raeken, Theo Raeken & Stiles Stilinski, Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Don't say it [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572097
Comments: 5
Kudos: 513





	Never stood a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out I was able to make a part two of this with another prompt I had! I cannot believe how much of a response I got from Don't say it, but I hope you all like this one just as much! Thank you all!
> 
> Prompt:  
> “I never stood a chance, did I?”  
> “That’s the sad part – you did once.”

It had been five years since Stiles had last seen Beacon Hills, and this was not a happy visit back home. Stiles took a deep breath in and blew it out slowly, sitting in his jeep, parks right in front of a sign that read ‘Now entering Beacon Hills’ and he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

“Are we going or what?” A voice came from the passenger seat. “Stiles, come on. We’ve been sitting here for twenty minutes staring at this sign.”

“Would you hush?” Stiles whispered at the passenger, “Supernatural law states that I need to contact the Alpha of the territory upon entering said territory, and I'm not quite ready for that, so we're going to sit here until I am.” He ran his hand through his hair and tossed his head back into the headrest.

“Stiles.” His passenger urged, reaching out to touch Stiles’ hand. “You can do this, you aren’t the same person you were 5 years ago. Shouldn’t you want to go and show them who you have become?”

“Theo, you don't get it. My best friend kicked me out of his pack and the man I thought I was in love with ripped my heart out by agreeing with him. It's not as simple as you're making it seem. I'm not over-reacting.” Stiles smacked his passenger's hand, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You always overreact, idiot.”

“Shut up, asshole.”

Theo looked over and smiled at him, “Look, I know that this isn't the way to come back here but it needs to be done, so let’s just go and get this meeting over with and get this whole trip over with, yeah?”

Stiles smiled at the blond and nodded his head.  _ This is not going to go well _ , He thought to himself as he started the jeep and drove past the sign, a shiver sliding down his spine. He never planned to come back here, especially not like this and this soon. His dad had died, and that was really hard for him in the last few days. So much that he almost didn't come back for the funeral, but Theo had talked him into it.

After that day so many years ago, after waking up at his mom’s grave, Stiles knew that his time here was over. He skipped his senior year of high school and hugged his dad for the last time, waving a hand out of the window and watching his dad wave back in the rearview mirror. Duffle bag packed and front seat filled with junk food and drinks, Stiles left Beacon Hills, ignoring the constant calls from Lydia and Erica. He knew that it was wrong to leave them behind without any word of what he was doing but he couldn’t force them to choose between him and their pack.

Stiles drove and slept in his jeep, filling the gas tank and heading out again. He eventually found himself in a Pennsylvania suburb, staring at a familiar face coming out of the gas station. “Peter?” He half yelled mouth hung open in shock. Judging by the look on Peter’s face, Stiles was the last person he expected to run into. What was more unexpected was the fact that the two ex-communicated Hale pack members got to talking and Peter ended up offering Stiles his spare room, and Stiles accepted. “You are in serious need of a shower, kid.” Peter wrinkled his nose making Stiles laugh. “Jump into that deathtrap of a vehicle and follow me.” He nodded his head towards Stiles’s jeep and turned and walked to his own car.

Maybe twenty minutes later, Peter came to a stop outside of a small little house with white shutters and Stiles chuckled to himself as he got out of the jeep. “Nice house, grandma.” which earned him the finger from Peter.

“You want food, a shower, and a bed? Then you be nice to grandma.”

Stiles laughed loudly and followed him inside. After a clean blue towel was thrown in his face, Stiles dumped his bag down quickly and ran towards the door that Peter was wordlessly pointing at.

Freshly clean and smelling like some fancy shampoo he found in the shower, Stiles felt more human.  _ But that’s the reason you were kicked out, remember? You're a squishy human _ . His shower good mood was quickly replaced with sadness and hurt and Peter barged into the room with a snarl. “Stiles? Jesus, I have never smelt an emotion change that quickly in my life. What’s going on in that obnoxious brain of yours kid?” Peter waved an arm towards the living room, “Come out and tell me what’s got you so many miles from your pack.” Stiles felt his face crumble and even though he tried to contain it, a choked sob clawed its way out.

Peter was wrapping the teen in a hug quickly, making shushing noises and rubbing his back, all while Stiles half wailed, half sniffled his way through the story that got him on the road. “That nephew of mine has always been rather clueless, and I'm sorry that it ended up coming to this. I never thought he could possibly be this stubborn.” Peter walked the weepy boy into the living room, depositing him on the couch. “Don't even get me started on McCall. I never should have bit that little prick.” Peter mumbled, already in the kitchen running water for tea.

“Hey, that little prick is my best friend!” Stiles was shocked how quickly his brain came to that traitor’s defense when he realized he spoke the truth.  _ It wasn’t Scott’s idea _ , I can't hate my best friend for following his girlfriend. Stiles sniffled and took the offered cup of hot tea, wrapping his fingers around it tightly and taking a deep breath in. “Scott wasn't the only person behind this, he was just the voice. But Derek- He- I-” Stiles's voice broke and more tears fell down his face. “Derek didn't even fight it.”

“United Alpha front, both McCall and Derek need their packs to see them agreeing and enforcing together. You need to drink that tea and go to sleep. Tomorrow I'll set you up with the local pack’s emissary, get you properly trained.” Peter chuckled when Stiles choked on his tea, sputtering it out on himself. “That wackjob Deaton got at least one thing right, you have a spark, Stiles. I couldn't sense it before but I think this emotional trauma has strengthened it because it's almost an overwhelming feeling of magic. Stiles we're going to train you so well my nephew will kick himself in the ass for letting a sweet little magic user like you go.” Peter winked at Stiles and he rolled his eyes at the older man.

“Thanks, Creepy Uncle Peter.”

“You're welcome, Spark.”

True to his word, the next morning, after a big breakfast prepared by both guys, Peter took him to where the local pack lived. Much to Stiles’ surprise, he saw Theo among them. “Theo?” He asked incredulously staring at the smirking boy.

“Stilinski, what brings you out here to the East Coast?” Theo asked, pulling Stiles into an awkward hug.

“My pack kicked me out for being a human.” He decided short and simple was the best way of not bursting into tears again. “I just drove and ended up running to Peter, who told me that there was someone here who could teach me magic?” Theo smiled at him and clapped him on the shoulder.

“Come with me.”

Stiles ended up staying with the Monroe pack, Theo and Peter becoming permanent fixtures in his everyday life. He worked with Theo and the pack's emissary Brinn, and he grew his spark to once unimaginable heights. For five years, Stiles trained under Brinn and right alongside Theo, who was supposed to be the next Monroe emissary. His heart finally didn't clench when he thought of Derek, but instead, it fluttered when he looked at Theo.

What he thought was a silly crush on Derek and turned into what Stiles felt was love, he wasn't surprised when he started falling for the boy from his childhood, what did surprise him was that Theo was falling for him back. Two years to the day of Stiles being with the pack, he and Theo shared their first magical kiss, staying side-by-side ever since. Which led them to the present, driving into their hometown, hands clasped together loosely between them.

Stiles drove without thinking about the directions he was taking until he arrived at the bottom of the pack house driveway. With a deep breath and a squeeze of his hand by Theo, he slowly pulled up to the house. It had gotten bigger in the last 5 years and when Stiles stepped out of the jeep, he stared with an open mouth.  _ The pack must have gotten bigger, they moved on and replaced me. _ His heart clenched again and when his hand connected with Theo’s again, he took a deep breath and smiled at his boyfriend.

Stiles knocked lightly on the door, knowing that they would hear him as if they didn't already know he was here. Unless they forgot all about you. His brain uselessly provided and he got nervous again. When the door swung open he gaped at the figure who stood there.

“Stiles! Oh my god!” Erica jumped through the door, her swollen belly swaying as she waddled down the stairs.

“Hey Erica, is uh,- I, uh- We need to speak with your alpha, please. This is Emissary Raeken.” He straightened his back and spoke more evenly. This was not a trip to catch up with old friends, this visit was strictly emissary to alpha business.

Erica looked at Stiles and then to Theo. “This is business?” She asked softly, hand rubbing at her belly. Stiles nodded shortly and she nodded back. “Right this way, Emissary Stilinski.” She led the way through the house and stopped at a large door, knocking lightly. “Emissaries Stilinski and Raeken here to see you, Alpha Hale.” and with that one word, Stiles's heart pounded loudly and Erica looked at him sadly.

Derek opened the door quickly and let out a small gasp when he saw Stiles. Five years had changed the lanky teenager into a fit and filled out young adult, forearms decorated in black runes and swirls that poked up out of the collar of his shirt. “Stiles? Is that really you?” Derek stepped out of the room, making Stiles take a step back.

“Alpha Hale, we are sorry for the sudden intrusion and giving you no warning, but I thought given the circumstances, you would be expecting me.” Stiles spoke clearly, though unable to make eye contact that was needed for ‘official’ business. “Emissary Raeken and I will be in town for just a few days while we clear up my father’s assets.”

Derek nodded stiffly, looking down at Stiles’ hand clasped with Theo’s. “I grant you your time here as long as you cause no trouble.” Derek recited his part of the ‘official’ business talk.

“No trouble from us we’re just humans.” Stiles finally looked him in the eye and their eyes flashed back at each other. Derek’s eyes flashing red, and Stiles’ eyes flashing purple, making Derek gasp again. Erica growled slightly as the smirk on Theo’s face.

“Come now, love. Let’s get this over with.” Theo kissed Stiles’ cheek and Stiles leaned into the touch, seeing how tense the action made Derek.

“Stiles, can I ask you a question?”

“Of course, Alpha Hale.”

“I never stood a chance,” Derek’s voice broke slightly, “did I?”

Stiles scoffed and shook his head, waggling his finger at the alpha. “That’s the sad thing, Der.” Stiles met his eyes once more before he looked at Theo and smiled adoringly at him, “You did, once.”

“I fucked up,” Derek whispered

“You fucked up,” Stiles said sadly before turning on his heel and walking out of the Hale house, Theo in tow.

They both got into the Jeep, knowing that eyes were watching them from the windows, but Stiles didn't dare to look back.


End file.
